


remembrance

by st0rrm



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st0rrm/pseuds/st0rrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as he met Josh, Tyler knew. “This guy is the one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> my name is [loud truck drives by] and i hate myself apparently and i cant deal with having sad endings :')
> 
> also i wrote this at like...5 in the morning after only getting like 3 hours of sleep. thats not an excuse (tbh writing isn't my strongest skill but shh lets not talk about that :^O ) but keep it in mind.

As soon as he met Josh, Tyler _knew._ “This guy is the one.”

He remembers all the butterflies and heart palpitations. He remembers the stomach flips. He remembers the late night conversations and the games of Truth or Dare that ended up just being Truth or Truth.

He remembers when things started slowing down and when seeing Josh felt like coming home. He remembers feeling content and maybe even _happy_ with where he was in the world and in his relationship with Josh.

He doesn’t remember, though, when things went wrong. He doesn’t remember the moment when Josh started losing interest, and he doesn’t remember the moment when _he_ started losing interest. He doesn’t remember when coming home to Josh stopped feeling like coming home. He doesn’t remember when he quit feeling as if he could go to Josh about everything. He doesn’t know when they quit talking as much, or when things started getting awkward.

He does remember coming to the realization, though, that sometimes things aren’t meant to be once you find _the one._ He remembers coming to the realization that sometimes you just drift apart, and that, most of the time, it can’t be helped. He remembers sitting down with Josh, and he remembers both of them coming to the painful agreement that they should ‘take a break.’ (Read: break up.)

He remembers laying his head in Jenna’s lap and crying himself to sleep that night. He remembers the comforting pats that Jenna gave him, and he remembers the way she didn’t know how to help him. He remembers the aching feelings of helplessness and frustration. He remembers wondering why things didn’t work out.

He remembers getting over Josh. He remembers what it felt like not to think about him for days at a time, and he remembers the freedom he felt in not feeling so hopeless all the time.

He remembers the feeling of all the air leaving his lungs when he saw Josh for the first time in a few years at a house party with too much alcohol and shitty pop music that was way too loud for anyone to function properly. He remembers the way Josh looked at him, and he remembers the vague feeling that he had once felt at the beginning of their relationship. He remembered why he fell in love, and he remembered that he was still in love.

He remembers the awkward small talk they made, and how eventually they had found a secluded spot in the back yard and had one of those late-night conversations that they used to have so long ago. He remembers the vague feeling of disappointment and longing he had for things to be what they once were.

He remembers the small bits of hope and excitement he started getting as him and Josh started talking more and more, and he remembers feeling overly giddy at how things had started to feel.

He remembers falling back in love with Josh, and he remembers the first tentative kiss they had shared in years. He remembers how they had agreed to take it slow, and he remembered how things had been so much better. He remembers how they had agreed that they had went far too fast the first time around, and he remembers how they agreed that the lack of communication had contributed to their problem.

He remembers realizing that hey, maybe things are meant to work out with _the one,_ even though there were rough patches here and there. He remembers realizing that drifting apart didn’t mean that they would never get what they had back.


End file.
